


published gatsby fanfic is now legal

by serizawa



Category: The Great Gatsby (1974), The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serizawa/pseuds/serizawa
Summary: yeah
Relationships: Nick Carraway/Jay Gatsby
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	published gatsby fanfic is now legal

The wind blows around you like it holds a secret promise. You are in the car with a beautiful man and he’s telling you stories. 

He’s landed on the moon and played croquet with the stars. He’s a nephew of the kaiser and second to the devil. He’s a beautiful man who’s in love with a beautiful girl and he’s much too good for you.

"So no head?” you snap.

"…old sport,” says the man.

"West egg is about to be scrambled,” says Tom Bu


End file.
